Eric and David kill Teletubbies and get ungrounded
Eric and David kill Teletubbies and get ungrounded is an ungrounded videos by RocketPowerGal24, published on August 11th 2015 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Ivy-Herself Tinky Winky-Diesel Dipsy-Brian Laa-Laa-Ivy Po-Shy Girl Announcer-Professor Transcript Eric: I'm going to watch Rocket Power because it's my favourite show of all time. Announcer: Coming up next on PBS Kids, and you know what time it is, it's the Teletubbies. Eric: OH (x45). GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. NOT TELETUBBIES, NOT THE SHOW THAT I HATED ALL BECAUSE MY PARENTS GROUND ME AND FORCE TO WATCH THAT SHOW FOR NO REASON LONG AGO. David: Eric, are you okay, what's wrong. Eric: I was about to watch Rocket Power when I turn on the TV, but suddenly, Teletubbies pops up. David: Oh my god, not the show that we all hated. Eric: We need to ends this saga right now. David: Hey, I got it, let's kill the Teletubbies with a AK-47 rifles. Eric: Yes, that was I was thinking. (The boys grab their guns) David: Time to kill the Teletubbies! Eric: Let's go! (At Teletubbyland) Eric: This is it, this is where the Teletubbies is at. David: There coming right now. Tinky Winky: Tinky Winky. Dipsy: Dipsy. Laa-Laa: Laa-Laa. Po: Po. Tinky Winky: Do you want to play with us? Eric: No, I will kill you all because we are sick and tired of your crappy show. Tinky: No (x15) Dipsy: No (x15). Laa-Laa: No (x15). Po: No (x15). David: Too bad, it ends now. (Fight is censored) Eric: Yay, Teletubbies is now dead! Finally, the end of the era! David: Let's go home now! (At home) E/D's Dad: Boys, thanks you for killing the Teletubbies, actually, the good news is that your mother and I are no longer a fan of Teletubbies no more! Eric: Wow, that's good news! E/D's Mom: Yes, and you both are ungrounded forever! (at the Living Room) Ivy: I wonder if Barney is on TV! Wait, is this about the Teletubbies! Announcer: We are interrupt your program to bring you that the Teletubbies has been killed, so Teletubbies isn't coming up next on PBS Kids! Let's return back to Barney & Friends after these messages! (Ivy is heart broken) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Teletubbies. Teletubbies. Wa wa wa Waaaaah! E/D's Dad: What's wrong Ivy, why are you crying! Ivy: Teletubbies is dead! (Eric and David pops in) Ivy: Did you two killed the Teletubbies! Eric: We are did and the reason why that my parents are now no longer a Teletubbies fan! Ivy: No no no no no, how could you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Dad: Good! You deserve it Ivy, and guess what! Ivy: What is it! E/D's Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for being a Teletubbies fan! E/D's Dad: As a punishment, you will be forced to watch Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaa! I Hate Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Lloyd in Space. Please respect my sadness and ground them. E/D's Mom: No, we are not respecting your sadness! And now, I will turn on the tv, and switch it from barney and friends on PBS kids to Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic. Ivy: No! (10x) please, don't change the channel! E/D's Mom: Get off the couch now. Ivy: Wa wa wa wa. E'D's Mom: Now to switch it PBS Kids to Disney cinemagic. (PBS Kids to Disney Cinemagic) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No. No. No. No. No. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. E/D's Mom: There, that should do it. E/D's Dad: Go to your room now, young lady, and I will order Kim Possible on DVD, Recess on DVD, Sabrina the Teenage Witch on DVD, American Dragon Jake Long on DVD, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers on DVD, and Lloyd in Space on DVD off on Amazon.com! Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why is my happy life is happening to me. E/D's Dad: She gone, let's celebrate! (Music plays) (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:2015 videos